It's a Way of Life!
by Storms Of Ice
Summary: Ever wondered what life would be like if you weren't a part of a lowly Clan or Tribe? What other cat life is out there besides just Tribes and Clans? Come visit the other cutures and their ways of LIFE! rated T just in case of murderous cultures :3
1. The Councils

First up is my favorite, the Councils. The Councils is a different way of life that I alone have conducted by myself. If people like this idea of Clan life then I might make a fan-fiction out of it. :3 please enjoy this new culture. It might suck cuz I haven't been able to re-read it. If anybody would be so kind to point our grammar or spelling mistakes, I'd be glad to fix it! :)

--

_**SUN COUNCIL **_

**Head Leader:**

River Sky- honorable white she-cat with bright ginger patches and blue eyes

**Main Council:**

Battle Hawk- large black tom with white paws

**Council:**

Healing Rain- gray-and-white tabby she-cat

Fallen Stone- dark brown tabby tom with thick black stripes

Howling Spider- blue-gray she-cat with white muzzle

Protected Claw- small white tom with jet black tabby stripes

Training Leaf- soft tortoiseshell she-cat

Hunting Storm- long-haired pale brown tom

Mother Owl- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Followers:**

Thunder- pale tabby tom with long legs

Twilight- pale gray she-cat with gray eyes and white eyes

Flame- bright ginger tabby tom

Hill- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Rabbit- fluffy white she-cat with copper-brown patches

Smoke- white tom with black patches

Deer- light brown Bengal tom with black spots

Bramble- brown and white she-cat

Sand- warm ginger tom with white paws

Snowflake- white she-cat with pale silver Bengal spots

Bird- black she-cat

Shrew- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Moth- long-haired black tom

Lizard- dark gray tom

Blade- pale-colored tom with black muzzle and tail-tip

Breeze- brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Whisper- white she-cat with brown patches and paws

Beetle- black and white she-cat with long whiskers

**Pupils:**

Broken Night- black tom with white paws and tail-tip

Broken Canyon- tan-colored she-cat with white muzzle and chest

Broken Moss- thin gray tom

Broken Minnow- red-brown tabby tom

Broken Raven- white tom with black paws

Broken Pool- white she-cat with pale gray tabby stripes and green eyes

Broken Snake- small white she-cat with blood-red eyes

**Little Ones:**

Little Gorse- pale tabby tom-kit

Little Thistle- brown tom-kit with white underbelly and paws

Little Tree- dark gray tom-kit

Little Cloud-white she-kit

Little Feather- white she-kit with gray paws and rings around her tail

Little Wing- long-haired black and white she-kit

**Old Ones:**

Old Ember- pale gray tom

Old Berry- white tom with gray paws

--

_**MOON COUNCIL**_

**Head Leader:**

River Ash- blue-gray tom with white under belly, ears, paws and chest

**Main Council:**

Howling Wolf- black and white tom

**Council:**

Fallen Blood- silver tabby tom with long claws and red eyes

Battle Mist- fawn-colored she-cat with white paws and a black stripe down her back

Healing Shadow- fluffy gray tom with yellow eyes and flat muzzle

Protected Rose- pale brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Training Tiger- dusky brown tom with a black stripe on his nose

Hunting Poppy- golden-brown she-cat with white chest

Mother Mouse- skinny white she-cat with brown markings on her head, missing tail

**Followers:**

Willow- shaggy gray tom with dark eyes

Tansy- pale ginger-and-white tabby she-cat

Dawn- tabby she-cat with bushy tail

Cinder- dark gray tom with darker stripes

Lightning- swift ginger tom

Ocean - black she-cat with dark brown markings

Weasel- pale brown tabby tom

Fern- pale gray she-cat with darker gray, white, and brown flecks

Whisker - very small black tom

Heather- pretty tabby she-cat with black paws and whiskers

Butterfly- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a rather long tail

Dust- white tom with dust-colored tail

Larch - black and white she-cat

**Pupils:**

Broken Heat- pale ginger tom

Broken Breath- dark tabby she-cat

Broken Twig- dark brown tom

Broken Hail- long-haired gray and white she-cat

Broken Ivy- tabby-and-white she-cat

**Little Ones:**

Little Hazel- brown-and-white tabby she-kit

Little Spark- black tom-kit with white spots

Little Pebble- long-haired blue and white tom-kit

Little Petal- skinny black she-kit

Little Frog- black and white she-kit

Little Ghost- silvery-white tom

**Old Ones:**

Old Echo-white tom with green eyes

Old Juniper- bright ginger she-cat

Old Rat- nearly hair-less tom with a few dark brown patches of fur, oldest cat in the forest

-+-+

Info:

The Councils are very orderly forms of Clans. The center of the Tribes or Clans is the Council. Their nine Council members represent the nine lives and points of wisdom given to each leader or healer. The Council decides everything that will happen and have special jobs to fulfill. There can only be one council for each position. There for, there is always be nine council members. If there was ever too much or too little, it is said that the stars would become angry and fall to earth in an enraged blaze. When a member of the council dies, retires, or becomes Head Leader, they will be replaced by the Destined Cat, or the cat the Head Leader or Healer Council will choose to take their position. It is the Head Leader's duty to study all followers and see witch job they do best in the Clan. The cat that was the best at the retired or dead cat's job, they will be chosen to take his/her place. The Head Leader also chooses a cat from the council when he/she is first appointed Head Leader. The cat he/she chooses shall become Main Council and later Head Leader when the last Head Leader dies. The Main Council is like a deputy if that makes it easier to picture.

Here are the different Councils:

Battle Councils: commands/trains the Follower cats with battle strategies. Battle Council decides when to fight, how to fight and everything else tied in with fighting. They are usually taught to be aggressive so the other Council Clan doesn't see their fighting skills as weak. As far as the Battle Council goes: the more aggressive and snappy you are in Meetings, the stronger your army is.

Healing Councils: are in charge of treating sick cats. They can command Follower cats to heal others when his/her paws are full. Healing Councils sometimes share dreams with the Head Leader. If the Head Leader is dead and the Main Council is taking his/her place, the Healing Council will get any dreams or warnings that may be needed for the cat's ceremony.

Fallen Councils: control death, you can say. When someone dies, Fallen Council decides where he/she will be buried or what honor shall be done in their memory. Also, when a cat has broken the code, the Head Leader must come to the Fallen Council before inflicting punishment. If any punishment of any kind is inflicted without the Fallen Council's blessing, the youngest kit must be killed to purify the cats once more. Also prisoners or other captives can only be kept or set free if the Fallen Council allows it. Fallen Council has the right to torture, beat or interrogate any cat in the Council they see fit.

Howling Councils: treat with other animals. It is his/her job to control foxes, wolves, badgers or anything else that wonders into their territory. Howling Council sends out Followers to fight out these creatures or will fight them themselves. It is the Howling Council's duty to guide cats. When a cat must come to the Blackened trees for a ceremony, it is up to the Howling Council to come with them and wait for their return on the edge. If they do not return by the first howl of a wolf that night, they are reported as dead. The Howling council is mostly related to territories, since it is also their job to know every rock, stone and creek in their territory exactly.

Protected Councils: defend and protect the cats (duh). They assign boarder patrols and cats to fix dens, or camp walls. They command where to put brambles or gorse for protection and negotiate with the other Council when war has broken. They can declare war if sought necessary, yet need the Battle Council's blessing before they do so. If a cat in a threat, they will report it to the Head Leader before anything drastic can happen. Only they can cross borders freely without consequence.

Training Council: you guessed it, they train. They train the Pupils. Their job is to teach them everything the other Councils expect them to do when called upon. They don't have to teach them everything; usually a Pupil is to become a certain helper of a certain council. Example: Broken Minnow is being trained to become a helper of the Hunting Council, so the Teaching Council will teach him mainly hunting, then other abilities on the side incase one of the other Councils need him in the future.

Hunting Councils: are in charge of hunting, hunting, and more hunting. They patrol the area each day with the Defensive Council's boarder patrol to make sure the prey is still running. If a certain type of prey is becoming sick or few, it shall be reported and another animal for prey shall be focused on. Hunting Councils are lean and swift, so they become better hunters for the Council Clan.

Mother Councils: are very important. Only she-cats can become them. The Councils believe that every cat is from the same mother that lives in the sky; her black pelt is what makes up the night sky as she let's her children stars suckle from her belly. Because of this, the Councils honor her by having every kit nursed from the same mother. When a she-cat gives birth, she gives her kits to the Mother Council, and the Mother Council nurses the kit until it reaches its sixth moon and can be trained. The Mother Council is helped by the Healing Council to keep her milk flowing as more and more kits appear to her den. When a Mother Council is first chosen, she and the other toms close to her age are scent to the Blackened Forest for the Mate ceremony. At the end of the ceremony, the new Mother Council shall have a mate that shall be her mate for the rest of her life in the Council. When she gives birth to his kits, her milking begins. If she runs out, she must mate with the tom again to keep her milk flowing. If a kit is born week and cannot be transferred to the Mother Council's den, the kit is allow to stay with it's mother until it is strong enough (in three moons, usually)

Head Leader Leader

Main Council Deputy (don't have to leave current Council duty)

Names:

Kits are named by their father. The father names the kits in a ceremony at the end of the kit's or kits' first moon. If the father is chosen to be kept secret, the Mother council shall name the kits. Every tom's first born kit shall be named after his favorite thing. (AKA: if the tom loves the sky, he'll name his first born Sky)

Kits have the word 'Little' in front of their names, hence the way they are called Little Ones. When the kits reach their sixth moon, they can finally train. The word Broken is replaces Little when they reach this point. This is because of another belief. It is said that while the first cat roamed the earth, his soul was broken many times so that he may learn about the ways of the river. It is believed that in order for one to be taught a lesson, a part of his or her soul shall be broken. Before a Pupil can become a Welcomed Follower, he or she must tell the Head Leader the lesson he or she has learned from the breaking of his or her soul in one point of their lives. Once this is said, everything broken is relieved and taken away. The cat finally has his/her pure name as 'Broken' is taken away.

When a cat is becoming a part of the council, he/she is taken to the Blackened Forest. There, he/she shall wonder in the woods for three days. It is said that during these three days, the mournful cry of the wolf shall be silenced unless the cat dies. After three days, they shall faint unknowingly near the Silver Stream that their ancestors have guided them to if they believe they are suitable for the job of Council. They shall be greeted with a voice that says: "Open your eyes and tell what you see." Then the cat shall awaken inside a dream. When he/she has spoken what he/she first sees, they shall be renamed for what they see first and their new profession shall be placed in front of their name. Example: When Battle Hawk was to become a Battle council, he was first named Cedar. But, when he fell asleep on the Silver Stream, and he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a golden hawk flying over his head. Therefore, he was named Battle Hawk.

When a cat becomes a Head Leader, their name they had in the council stays but their past profession is changed. Again, the cat is sent to the Blackened Forest and is given a dream. No one knows what happens in the dream, but the cat comes back as a Head Leader with the name River in front of their names in honor of their ancestors.

Ancestors:

There are many beliefs and stories in the Council. But there is a story that everyone knows. Long ago it was said that two siblings decided to end the chaos in the forest. The two siblings were named Sun and Moon. Moon was beautiful and sly she-cat, as black as the night sky. Sun was handsome and strong with fur as white and pure as a stainless cloud. It is said that the river spoke to them while they were walking together near it. The River told them to take all of the dead bodies of cats who had died in the un-orderly forest and let their blood soak into the river. Moon and Sun did as they were told and before their eyes, the blood turned into currents in the river and for the first time, the River began to flow. You see, before the blood had been spilt into the river, the river was still, silent, motionless and dark. But now, its currents brought water everywhere and would dance and splash cats' faces or would ride smoothly and clammy in the land. Those who thirsted were quenched and those who hungered were stuffed.

Then, the spirit of the river came forth. The first cat that had ever walked the earth had been trapped in the river until someone was keen enough to start the currents once more. The cat told Sun and Moon that he would live in the river forever, awaiting the spirits of dead cats to join him and run joyfully forever with the sweeping currents. Then, the first cat told Sun and Moon to bring order to the forest. At first, Sun and Moon tried to rule together, but found it hard when they both had completely different views on how to lead their cats. Finally, Sun broke away from Moon and Moon broke away from Sun. Therefore, the two different councils were born along with night and day. They both chose their eight most trusted friends and told each of them to take up a job in the Clan. Everyone was told of the great miracle that happened at the river that used to stand still, and everyone was excited to know that someday, they would flow with it.

The River is honored now, and it is said that when all cats die, their souls turn into currents, enjoying the calmness and wild waves it created. Their ancestors are named River Kin, in honor of the spirits living in the Currents.

Ceremonies:

Ceremonies are important to the Council Clans. Here are some:

_Kit naming ceremony:_

Mother Council: Come before the Council, (name of father). Do you so swear to pass your blood kin to me and to allow him/her/them to be birthed from the same mother? Do you promise to raise these kits as a father? And swear to keep them as the children of the mother Night?

Father: I do with the word of the River.

Mother Council: Then, I will raise your kits as a part of the council. I bless this(these) kit(s) under the names of their father. You may name them.

Father:-names kits-

-Or-

Mother Council: I bring these kits before the Council, for they own no Father. I promise to raise the kits under the ways of their true birth mother, Night, and name them from the visions of her pelt. –Names kits-

_Pupil Ceremony:_

Head Leader: Behold (names of little Ones becoming Pupil), they are blessed today and River Tribe has rested their paws upon them as they set out on the journey the First cat has set for them. Little, do you so swear to travel the path of learning with broken hearts?

Little One becoming a Pupil: I do with the word of the River

Head Leader: Then I hear-by name you Broken . I pray the Training Council teach you well on your journey.

_Welcoming Ceremony:_

Head Leader: Come Forth, Broken . The Training Council sees it fit that you become a Follower of the nine Councils. Do you agree?

Pupil: If it so be the word of the River

Head Leader: then I here by relive you of your Brokenness and give you your pure name of . May you follow the River to the end of your days

_Retiring:_

Head Leader, do you here by decline your Duties as a Follower/ Council Member?

Retiring cat: Yes

Head Leader: Then I here by relive you of your rank. May the River watch over you…

_Becoming a part of the Council:_

Ancestors: open your eyes and tell what you see.

Cat becoming a Council: I see -Speaks first thing they see-

Ancestors: Then by the power of the River Kin, I grant your power of ( name of Council he/she is joining) with your new name of . We honor your (Trait) and we pray that you keep the Council alive and well. Now return to your world with the blessing of the river.


	2. Golden Shadows

-+--+--+-

Next up on meh list is da Golden Shadows...I might ad more to it later. ENJOY!! oh! and also PM me if you have any ideas .

-+--+--+-

_GOLDEN SHADOWS_

**Hawk Master:**

Master of Rocky Shadows (Master) – Big black tom with white tail-tip and narrow green eyes.

**Next-in-Line:**

Pain- Dark brown tom with red eyes

**Hawk Mother:**

Luna-white she-cat with black paws and tail-tip

**Hawk Gazer:**

Hawk Moon- white tom with ice blue eyes

**Healers:**

Mooshi- ginger and white she-cat with small white paws

Poppy- old tabby tortoiseshell with a missing eye

Pike- short ginger tom with black stripes

**Fighters:**

Storm- tall black and white tom three scars

Moss- short gray tabby she-cat two scars

Weed- Shaggy gray tom with yellow eyes four scars

Veda- dark brown tabby she-cat two scars

Nan- ash gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes two scars

Cyclone- pale gray and white tom with bright green eyes two scars

Vole- dusky brown tabby tom three scars

Tiny- short brown she-cat with white paws and black spots on her back and head one scar

Cloud- cream, white, sliver and gray molted tom two scars

Max- pale gray tom with dark stripes one scar

Leaf- white tom with gray and honey-colored patches four scars

Berry- white tom with honey-colored paws three scars

Delphi- blue gray she-cat one scar

**Trainees:**

Raven- black and white she-cat

Sandy- russet-colored she-cat with white tail

Gigi-fluffy white she-cat

Hannibal- black tom

Iliff- gray tabby tom with black stripe running down back

Fox- reddish-brown tom

Auburn- golden-brown tom with a fluffy fox-red tail

**Mothers:**

Icy- slivery-white she-cat

(Kits: Winter, Boulder, and Twinkle)

Dream- cream-colored she-cat with lilac points

(Kits: Dapple, Fern, Eagle, and Rose)

Mouse- dark brown she-cat with gray, white and black patches

(Kit: Wing)

Hannah- blind white she-cat with golden stripes

--

Info:

Ranks:

The Golden Shadows are much darker form of life, yet very organized in ranks. They live by a monarchy type of way. The Hawk Master is like their leader. As Hawk Master, he has no limits to his rule unless the Hawk Gazer says so.

_The Hawk Gazer_: is the over all power. The Hawk Gazer does not live with the Golden Shadows, instead he/she lives far out in the territory on his/her own. When a Hawk Gazer finishes he/her training, the word 'Hawk' is put at the beginning of their name. Hawk Gazers are chosen if a kit is born with blue eyes. The kit is left out on the territory alone, and if it survives and is found the current Hawk Gazer, it shall train to be one itself. Because of their blue eyes, it is said that a cat cannot look at a Hawk Gazer or they shall be killed by an unheard of force. The Hawk Gazer will tell a patrolling cat a prophecy or diction he/she has been given, being sure not to look into their eyes by talking to them from the shadows. The Hawk Gazer will tell a cat if they are in need of an apprentice or if they feel like they will die soon. Sometimes the Hawk Gazer will tell them of a certain kit they might be interested in or a certain type of kit they want.

EXP: the Hawk Gazer before Hawk Moon said that he wanted a kit born with no color, for that was the vision he was given in a dream. Two moons later, Hawk Moon was born and the Golden Shadows soon realized he had no other markings besides white. Sure enough, when Hawk Moon opened his eyes, they were blue. So the kit was taken way and was left in the middle of the territory for the Hawk Gazer to find and raise as his/her own. Sometimes a Hawk Gazer will ask for a mate to create their own heir of their own blood. If this is asked for, a virgin she-cat is chosen (this she-cat usually being a new Fighter or a senior Trainee) and if left in the territory. The she-cat must stay until a kit with blue eyes is born and chosen to be the heir, while the other kits in the litter are killed to prevent impure blood running through the Golden Shadows.

_Hawk Masters/Next-in-Lines_: are of strong characters. They are usually the ones that speak with the Hawk Gazer (without seeing him/her). Hawk Masters must have a son. Their first-born son is called the 'Next-in-Lines.' Once the Next-in-Line becomes the Hawk Master after his father's death, he shall mate with his Hawk Mother(see below). Once the kits are born, the first-born son is chosen as the Next-in-Line and a Hawk Mother is chosen for him. Thus, the cycle continues. The blood line of the Masters shall run until the event of a tom challenging a Hawk Master of his rank to take it himself or both the Hawk Master and Next-in-Line die. Then a new cycle shall be born and it shall all start over again. Also, a Hawk Master is not called by his real name; instead he is called Master by everyone but the Next-in-Line. The Next-in-Line is sometimes called the Prince or Little Master to be formal, but there is no rules ageist using his name until he becomes a Hawk Master. If a cat calls a Hawk Master by his real name, he/she shall be tortured and killed without mercy. Once a cat becomes the Hawk Master, their name shall be changed completely. They are all called Master, but the ending of their name depends on their element symbol and the name of their father. For example, Master of Rocky Shadows got his complete name from his element of Earth (rocky) and his father's name of shadow. When his son Pain becomes Hawk Master, he shall be named Master of Burning Deaths, hence his element of Fire and his father's name of Death.

_Hawk Mothers:_ are condemned at birth. When a Newt-in-Line is born, a she-kit who was born close to the same time is chosen to be the Hawk Mother. Usually only beautiful and strong kits are chosen, from parents well trusted in the Shadows. Hawk Mothers are chosen to be the Next-in-Line's mate when he grows older and becomes the Hawk Master. Thus, it is painfully looked over that the Hawk Mother doesn't even dare _look_ at another tom. She is usually kept in the Crystal Cave inside the Golden Shadows' burrow. She is allowed to wonder about the burrow but cannot speak to anyone besides the Healers, in fear she might fall in love or loose her virginity before the Next-in-Line becomes Hawk Master. When that day comes, she shall be in an endless mating game until she is pregnant. The Hawk Master and the Hawk Mother shall have continuous litters until a tom is born. After the tom is born, the Hawk Mother is free, but to a doomed fate. She is no longer welcomed in the Golden Shadows. So that the Hawk Master may be free to any other she-cats that he pleases, The Hawk Mother must be sent away to the Hawk Gazer. The Hawk Gazer will choose her fate. Her fate goes under three major categories: killed, exiled, or sent to be a "pleasure" slave to the Fighters or to the Hawk Gazer himself. Though their doomed destiny in the Golden Shadows, most parents are honored to have their daughter's blood run in the Hawk Master's bloodline, and some Hawk Mothers feel the same way.

_Healers:_ Is not what you'd expect. They do heal cats, but only the Hawk Master and Next-in-Line are treated. They can only heal other cats if the Hawk Master allows it, and it is only limited to scratches or small illnesses. All they can do when a queen is giving birth is to make sure the kit comes out alive, not to ease or prevent the death/pain of the mother. Also, if a cat has a major wound or disease, the Healer merely abandon the cat far from the territory so that the illness does not spread. Healers are more like slaves to the Hawk Master and Next-in-Line. When a battle patrol is sent out, it's up to the Healers to prepare a victory feast for when they return. In this feast the included foods must be either fox or badger cubs, or even small rats. But this kind of prey is not hard for the strong build of the Golden Shadow cats. There are multiple Healers in the Golden Shadows, insuring the Master's health. Healers are also very important since they are the ones that do most of the hunting. If battle is upon the Golden Shadows, Healers will do all the hunting for the Shadows, assuring that the other Fighters are free to battle train and plan strategies. Also different from the Clans, Healers are allowed mates as long as the kits are given up at birth, unless of course, they are the Hawk Master's kits.

_Fighters:_ are like Warriors; they hunt and fight. Yet they mostly fight, and are trained to do so from birth. The Hawk Master will give a cat a scar on their shoulder depending on their rank. The better fighter you are and the more respected you are, the more scars the Hawk Master will cut into your shoulder. So cats know if another cat is strong depending on the number of scars they see on their sides. One scar would mean they had passed their training to be a Fighter. Two scars mean you have killed or shown ruthlessness in a battle. Three means you have killed at least 10 full grown cats, and at least one litter of kits. And four, the highest rank you can get, means that you have killed a countless number of cats, saved the Hawk Master from death, and have killed all remaining kin to be fully devoted to the Golden Shadows. Cats with four scars are highly feared more then respected and are the only cats sent out to protect the Hawk Master during a mission.

_Trainees:_ begin their training at three moons old, despite the six-moon of age most Clans/Tribes use. Once they turn three moons old, they are given their Welcoming ceremony. In this ceremony, the Next-in-Line carves a pattern around the kit's eyes and paws with his claws to claim that kit as one of the Golden Shadow's. Once the cut has been made, the Healers step in and rub a certain type of herb only known to the Golden Shadows on the wounds, so that the wound shall heal as a big black scar. Once it heals, there will be noticeable grooves and bumps on the cat's paws and eyes. Though kits start their training early, they're not pushed to death. They are simply taught the rules and codes until they are strong enough for battle and hunting training. The kit's father is the one that trains him/her. If the Trainee has no father, his training will be taken over by a loyal Fighter, usually one with four scars. A Trainee is pushed into harsh training that might seem difficult or even impossible. In order to become a fighter, Trainees are poisoned and placed in a pit. Once in the pit they are told to find their way out to the surface were healing herbs are waiting for them. Of coarse this game is not a game of trust or skill, but of wit. Trainees that have the skill to get out of the pit, but not the wisdom to think that the cure might be even more poison, will most certainly die. But Trainees who figure out that the cure is not there waiting for them, but hidden under the Hawk Master's paws have a chance at living. Then again, Hawk Masters like to spice up their test, and might not even give them the cure at all, or even poison them in the first place. It takes a true Fighter to get out alive.


End file.
